The Chronicles of Vladimir Belmont
by OneWingedAngel130
Summary: Vladimir, the newest and only surviving member of the Demon slaying Belmont Family in early 1700's England, was sent for a simple Hunt. Though what turned out wasn't nearly as simple as he thought it'd be... After meeting a Demon by the name of Faith, how will his view of Demons and Demon Hunters change? (New idea I had wanted to try, so here it is! Rating T for now... R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a desolate, windy night in 1716 London. No one was out on the road, save for a few couples out on late night strolls. However, there was a man walking by his lonesome on the middle of the road. His midnight-black hair whipped around, matching the motions of his tattered cape of the same color. A metallic glint was seen every now and then from inside his coat.

As he walked by an alleyway, the man heard what seemed to be an almost warped voice from within.

"Hmph. Looks like I found it." He smiled slightly and walked into the alley, knowing he was in for some entertainment. As he stepped into the almost pitch-dark alleyway, his smile grew even wider at the sight before him.

A girl, who seemed to only be seventeen years of age, was circling around a crestfallen looking old man. The man's eyes were void of any emotion. They were just...empty. The girl brought her face close to the old man's ear and started whispering loudly, not seeming to care if heard or not.

"Oh but Mr. Lane, we both know I can give you anything. Anything at all. All I ask for is a small price." Her smile became almost seductive as the man's eyes seemed to gain a gleam of hope. The hope of a desperate man. "A-anything..? You mean...You can bring back my son… My poor James..?" The girl giggled and nodded to him, her eyes saying the answer the man wanted. "Of course, but we both know the price. Just a bit of ti-"

"Sorry, but I just can't take this nonsense you speak. It sickens me." The cloaked man stepped into the light, his grinning face one of victory. "Sorry, but you're not taking another one. Especially when I'm around." The girl looked at him and tried stifling a giggle, but failed almost on purpose. "And just who are you mister? I didn't think there was a handsome man left here." The man's eyes gained an almost cruel glint in them as he started pulling out what seemed to be a metal cross, though the top was pointed. "Is that so? Well my dear lady, I guess I'll let you in on a secret for your compliment. My name is Vladimir. Vladimir Belmont."

The girl's eyes widened in horror as Vladimir revealed his last name. 'B...b...Belmont? Why are the Belmonts here of all places?! Get away from me Hunter!" The girl released a wave of almost crimson flames at Vladimir, but proved futile as a spike on a chain cut right through the flames, wrapping around the girl's hand. As she tried pulling away, her skin started smoking, forcing a cry out of her. "Sorry dear. Silver, especially if it's been blessed, certainly won't be letting you out anytime soon." Vladimir laughed at he pulled back the chain, confirming the girl's suspicions that the cross was actually a whip, forcing the girl to come closer to him. Once she was about a yard away, Vlad looked at her with his almost pitch-black eyes.

"May you burn in the flames of Hell once more Demon…" He yanked the chain back roughly, causing the girl's off to be torn off in a thick cloud of almost black blood. As the Demon screamed in agony, Vlad slashed the chained whip forward, effectively cutting down to her ribs. As the Demon kept screaming, Vlad kept slashing down with a smile on his face to the point where the girl had no limbs.

"Please...just no more...just send me back to Hell already!" The girl's eyes held a sense of grief in them, a sort of begging. Vlad looked at her and thrust the chain forward, impaling the Demon's heart. 'Th...thank you… Hunter…" As the girl's body and limbs started dissipating, Vlad took a small flask of holy water and doused the area with it, looking at the old man. "Listen Sir, I don't know and honestly don't care who you are, but never try making a pact. It's never worth it."

After he was done with the holy water, Vlad walked out of the alley calmly, smiling at his most recent success. "I guess...I'm doing well to succeed you...right Father..?"

**Okay guys I'm back into the writing stuffs! Anyway, this is something I've wanted to start writing for a while now, but I haven't had any time until now. I really do hope you enjoy the beginning chapter. I promise the second will be coming soon. Until then, Owa out peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About an hour after his Hunt, Vladimir decided to rest in an inn for the night before making the journey back to the Order. He was sitting at a desk, writing a letter to the Order to give details about the Hunt.

_Headquarters,_

_ The Hunt you have sent me on has been a full success. The Demon has been sent back to Hell and is now burning for eternity. I have splashed holy water this time to make sure the spot doesn't become a hot spot. I don't want more work for me. However, there was something...odd about this Demon. It took the form of a young girl, which is common of course, but it actually seemed to...feel emotion. It didn't just emulate emotion like most, but it actually seemed to show agony as I slayed it. By God's name it even BEGGED me to send it to Hell. I'll investigate this strange occurrence after I come back home._

_ May you always walk the righteous path,_

_ Vladimir Belmont_

As Vladimir sealed the paper to give to the next courier, he started to hear what seemed like...a female voice singing. It was a soft tune. One that was almost...nostalgic to Vladimir.

"Wandering child of the earth, do you know how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more… There are those who will tell you you're wrong, they will try to silence your song… But right here is where you belong, so don't search anymore…"

Vlad pulled out his cross and pointed it to the woman who was now sitting on his window sill. She was close to his height she figured, about five foot ten inches. Her almost platinum blonde hair covered her right eye, showing only her crimson red right eye. She was wearing a midnight black Hunter uniform; It was a somewhat simple outfit consisting of a black vest that had small daggers all around it. Her pants had what seemed to be even more daggers and a black whip was clipped to her belt, what seemed to be and iron tip was fitted onto it. She smiled at Vladimir and waved hello to him.

"Well hello there handsome. It took a long time to find you Belmont." Her smile became a bit sadistic as she threw a dagger at Vlad, causing him to run off instinct and dodge it, slashing his chain at the woman. However, before it even touched her, the woman became a cloud of black smoke and travelled to Vladimir, causing him to scowl. "Great, another Demon. None of you know when to give up!" He quickly got on his feet and he turned to face the black smoke that was already becoming the woman. He pointed his cross at her with a scowl still on his face. "Who are you Demon. Tell me now or you're going back to burn in Hell."

While Vlad looked serious, the woman started laughing, bending over a bit as she wiped a single tear from her eye. She poofed into smoke once more and reappeared right in front of Vlad, their faces inches apart as she smiled knowingly at him. "Well my dear Vladimir, I must say I'm highly disappointed..and dare I say heartbroken? You mean to say you never saw me? Not even once on a hunt? You sure know how to make a girl feel despair…" She started laughing a bit more as Vlad's eyes widened at her words. How had he never noticed a Demon always following him? What was this woman?

"Look, I'm not asking that. I'm asking for a name. Now give me one damn it! I have enough problems to deal with along with a Demon who says she's followed me everywhere…" He looked the woman in the eye, his eyes showing a look of utter hatred and self control. He couldn't kill her yet. She could have information of a possible nest. At least, that's what he wanted to think.

"Aww poo. You're no fun at all Vlad… Well I suppose I should tell you… What kind of lady would I be without giving her knight her name right?" She laughed a bit more before going to Vlad's ear and whispering, his eyes even wider from her calling him her knight… "My name of course...is Faith. One day hopefully Fath Belmont." She laughed a bit more like a schoolgirl before poofing into smoke again and enveloping Vlad, causing him to close his eyes slowly and fall unconscious on the floor. However, there was one thing that was stuck in his head…

_Hopefully...Faith...Belmont..?_

**Okay then. that's the second chapter. As I'm writing this it's about three in the morning, so I'm so sorry if it seems a bit all over the place. Anyway, thank you for all who decided to read this story, it really does mean a lot to me guys! Owa out ! Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my Cheesus I'm so sorry to anyone who is actually reading this! There's been so much going on lately and yeah... Hopefully I can get back on track with you guys with a normalish writing/posting schedule. Now, on to the story!**

That following morning, Vladimir woke up on the floor in the room he rented the night before. Groggily, he decided to get up and look outside his window, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He started thinking of the events from last night before settling on one phrase the demoness said to him.

_I'm the future Mrs Belmont... _

Those words kept repeating themselves in Vlad's head as he decided to take a quick bath and get dressed. He had his Hunter gear on and threw a brown hooded cloak on top. He found his chain and quickly fastened it to his belt, hoping he could leave the inn as soon as possible. After one more look around in the room, he jumped out the window to the road below, already running as he landed.

"Damn it all... I thought I would be able to take a holiday after this... I guess that won't be happening for a while..." He sighed a bit at this realization as he made his way to the train station to go back to the Order. Maybe there he could find some answers on this Faith demoness that contacted him. He pulled a small red book from his pocket and opened it, revealing what seemed to be a detailed autobiography of every Belmont clan member before him. Vladimir had never really cared to read the book, but maybe it was possible there was a forbidden wager that one of his ancestors made before he was even alive.

"Wow Vladdy, I never thought you'd ever actually open that thing. I thought by now it would have been covered in dust." The male voice behind him chuckled a bit as he now stood in front of Vladimir. He was about thirty years old and close to Vlamirs height at about 5'9. His crayon brown hair fell in his eyes, but all the man did about it was blow it away. He smiled crookedly at Vlad before sitting in the seat in front of him. "So tell me friend, why _are_ you reading it hm?"

Vlad looked at the man for a moment before going back to reading. "That's none of your business Damien, now get lost before your body's found in the bottom of the Thames."

"Oh ho Vladdy boy! What's with all the hostility friend? I just want to know what my best friend in the whole wide world is doing! Is that so bad of an intention?" Damien gave Vlad a pouty face before calling a stewardess over (A/N I'm sorry if that's not what they're called...) and ordering a glass of coca wine for the two of them. Vlad looked at Damien for a moment before answering his question. "Even the best of intentions can change instantly Damien. You and I both know this very well. Now stop bothering and let me read."

As Damien started spouting more nonsense, Vlad decided to shut him out as he kept reading. '_There must be at least some clue here about a deal... But why would a Belmont, the greatest demon Hunters in history, make a deal with a Demon? This makes no sense... What if it isn't a deal that was made? Damn this whole predicament to the depths of Hell!'_

While he was thinking, he felt what seemed to be a glass put in his free hand. He noticed the glass of coca wine and took a sip, not wanting to get rid of a free drink. After a few more sips and a few more pages, Vlad noticed something odd in the book. He was on his father's section of the book: Hector Belmont. Damien looked at the book and whispered into Vlad's ear. "Wasn't Hector your old man Vladdy?" At that Vlad nodded his head shortly before going back to reading. "Yes he was. Don't ask me anything about him either. We both know I won't have an answer for any of these things. We were never on good terms..."

As he was reading the pages of his father's autobiography, he noticed parts a few pages were ripped, smudged, or even burned up. '_Strange...the rest of the book is perfect. There's no way I did any of this...and none of my ancestors did this to their pages... What were you hiding Hector..?' _Before he was going to think of a hypothesis, he heard Damien's voice call out to him.

"Behind you!"

"Wha-" Vlad looked behind him for a moment to barely escape the large claw that stabbed through his seat. The screams of civilians could be heard as the Demon stalked its way toward Vlad and Damien. Vlad looked at his 'partner' before Damien sighed.

"A stage two Ghoul. Primary form of attack is it's extremely long and extremely sharp and pointy arm." At this, he gestured to the Demon's whiplike arm. It had razor sharp bones sticking out of it occasionally and had a large three clawed hand. "Continuing, it's most vulnerable to holy water like its stage one form. I suggest we get on this for the extra payment at the order Vladdy." Said Hunter nodded his head before bringing out his cross and pulling some of its chain out.

The Ghoul roared loudly before whipping its arm at the two Hunters, hoping to pierce through them. Two large playing cards appeared before them as the claw bounced harmlessly off. Damien smirked a bit as he brought out a full deck of cards from his inside coat pocket. "Ah ah ah! That's a big no no in my book! Vladdy, you kill it and I'll cover your ass. That sound good?" Vlad only nodded before leaping in front of the Ghoul and started spinning his chain before whipping it, the blessed chain cutting through its other arm. The Demon housed in agony before pushing Damien towards the back of the car and whipping at at Vlad. Before he could put his guard up, one of the Ghoul's bones protruded quickly out of its arm, impaling Vlad to the side door.

"Vlad! Crap, hold on! I've got y- " Before Damien could finish speaking, another bone shot out and hit him in the hand, impaling it to the door before another bone shot out and did the same with his free hand. His eyes widened as he saw the ghoul about to impale Vlad once more. "Vlad!"

_In Vladimir's mind_

Floating. That's all Vladimir felt after he was stabbed. Everything around him was black and seemingly never ending. "So...this is it huh? Well, what a crap way to go huh..?" He managed to chuckle at this before closing his eyes. "You know what? This doesn't feel half bad... Maybe...maybe... I should..."

Before that thought could be finished , Vlad started seeing images of himself as a child with a beautiful woman next to him. Her long, jet black hair reached to her mid back while her eyes showed a kindness few would ever see in their lifetimes. The next image was of the woman dead. Her eyes were now empty, gazing at nothing. Her abdomen had a hole in it while her legs were at an unnatural angle. With each second of seeing this image, anger...no..._rage_ started building up in Vlad. He heard a female voice call out to him.

_**What do you fight for Vladimir? Tell me, what makes you strong?**_

Vlad's eyes started losing their haze as they darkened with anger. "I fight...for my mother... I fight...so I can kill every Demon...so I can kill those who took her away from me... I fight...for retribution!" The voice laughed at this statement before a black and red substance started forming and moving towards Vlad.

_**Then use this my dear Vladimir, so you may rid of the monsters, to slaughter every single one of them. Use them...to satisfy the bloodlust you've kept hidden away all this time.**_

Without thinking, Vlad grabbed the substance, his eyes widening when it started seeping into his skin. The pain he felt was worse than a white hot iron branding you. It was worse than being lynched. It was the worst pain one could experience multiplied the last of it finally disappeared, a chuckling was heard. It evolved into a laugh, but started to grow more...malicious. When he opened his eyes, Vlad's eyes were now blood red, without a hint of emotion in them.

_Real world._

Damien noticed a black and red haze surrounding Vlad right before he was about to be impaled. Vlad's eyes opened, revealing the same red eyes he saw while unconscious. He smiled at the Ghoul as a red and black tendril impaled it, causing it to screech in agony. With only one hand, Vlad pulled the bone from his chest and threw it aside, the wound visibly closing. As he stood, three red and black tendril like tails sprouted from his lower back. He started to laugh like a madman before lunging towards the now pierced Ghoul. The last thing he heard before succumbing to his new power was the woman from before, though this time her voice had a hint of unnatural lust.

_**Go now husband, and show me what you are capable of.**_

**A/N. And there we go! I hope it was a good enough chapter for you guys... Also, since I did this on an iPad, I don't really know if this is up to what you guys would like length wise. Well, OWA out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Hopefully last chapter is starting to bring about a tiny bit of insight... Anyway, to the story!**

As Vlad sprinted toward the Ghoul, two more tendrils erupted from his back. They extended rapidly towards the Demom and pierced its arms, causing it to shriek in pure agony. At its screams, Vlad's sadistic smile grew as his eyes widened in excitement. As he started speaking to the Demon, his voice seemed distorted, a woman's voice overlapping his.

"**Yes! That's it! Keep screaming! The sound of your pain...makes me feel so alive! So... good!" **As he said this, Vlad kept laughing insanely. Another one of his tails pierced the Ghoul's chest, making sure to twist it slowly. As the shrieks grew louder, Vladimir's laughter gre more sadistic. After a few minutes, the shrieking stopped and the Ghoul went limp. When Vlad realized this, he had a frown on his face as he used the last two tails to cut off the Ghoul's head. "**Now that's no fun...you died too quick... Well, no matter. He he he...**" He pulled out his tails from the corpse brought one of them to his face, proceeding to lick the Ghoul's blood off. "**Hm... Not as sweet as I would like, but I suppose it'll do...**" He giggled as he watched the tails recede into his back, leaving a tattoo of five small tails on his lower back. At this, Vlad fell on his knees and on his face before he heard the familiar voice, blacking out before he could hear Damien yelling out his name.

_**That's good for now love, now...rest. We'll speak again soon I promise.**_

_Black Rose Hospital: Three hours later_

When he woke up, Vladimir had to shield his eyes from the overly white room. When his eyes adjusted, he sighed in relief. "Black Rose... I guess Damien must have called the Order..." He sighed again before trying to get out the hospital bed, only to find he was bound by rope and chain. "What..?" When he tried getting out again, he felt an immense burn coming from the chain. '_These are...blessed..? How could they burn what's not a demon..?' _

While lost in his thoughts, Vlad didn't hear nor notice when a middle aged man in a brown leather long coat walked into his room. His fiery orange, yet graying, hair fell down to his shoulders and almost cover his eyes. His brown eyes had a glint of what seemed to be excitement in them as he walked to an unsuspecting Vladimir. He tapped Vlad's shoulder and gave a short cough. "Mr. Belmont, I need you to answer a few questions for me. They are...of utmost importance."

Vlad snapped out of his thinking and looked at the man with a curious light in his eyes. "Well as you can see, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Ask away Mr..."

"Washington Mr. Belmont. Richard Washington."

"Well Mr. Washington, I advise you ask your questions so I can ask mine."

"Of course of course Mr. Belmont. May I take a seat next to you?" Richard pointed to the stool next to Vlad's bed and sat in it anyway. Vlad gave him a slight glare before laying down again. "On with it Mr. Washington."

"Hm? Oh yes yes that's right! So, what were you doing today at Sunlight Train Station."

"Simple, I was on my way back to the Order HQ before a stage two Ghoul attacked Damien Falvin and I in the train itself. It was eliminated, and that's all there was to it."

"Is that so Mr. Belmont? I just finished reading a report from Mr. Falvin himself on what happened. Seems you've tried withholding important information on the event." He pulled a Manila envelope from his coat pocket an started reading it aloud. "It says here and I quote 'He grew some sort...of black and red tendrils from from his back and mercilessly decimated the Ghoul. His expression...oh that smile and eyes of a madman... The sound of his laughter was not all there. He even licked the Demon's blood off his tails I tell you. When the monster was confirmed dead by the torture, he had a bored look on his face and continued to decapitate it. I think the worst part of it...was his voice. It was like two in one; his voice mixed with a woman's... Almost...demonic...'"

Richard looked at Vladimir once more and smiled cheerily. "And there you have it Mr. Belmont. The High Council has treated this as a crime against the Order and humanity. Vladimir Hector Belmont, you are hereby ordered to interrogation and after that executed for being in possession of demonic abilities. "

Vlad's eyes widened in horror as Richard told him the news of what was to happen. '_No...no...this isn't possible... I don't...I don't...'_

_**'Yes you do my husband. You are in possession of my power.'**_

Vlad found himself in a black and gray room. It had no decorations except a chair, which Vlad was sitting in. He was bound with chains again, making it impossible to get out of the chair. Opposite of him was the Demoness from the night before: Faith. Her platinum hair fell to her lower back, almost completely the back of her silver dress. It reached just to her thighs and had frills on the bottom. She smiled at him kindly despite the situation. _**"Hello dear."**_

Vladimir stared at her for a moment before feeling his bottled up rage explode, causing him to thrash in the chair to get out. "God damn it you bitch! Let me out of here so I can tear you piece by PIECE!" As he kept thrashing, Faith stated rubbing her legs discreetly, almost seeming to relish in the threats being thrown at her. _**"Ah yes keep talking! Keep telling me how much you want to kill me! I've been a bad bad girl! He he he, tell me how you'll rip me apart, watching my blood gush out! Oh yes!" **_By now, she was openly rubbing between her thighs as Vlad kept screaming his rage.

By the time he was done, Vlad realized it was of no use trying to threaten the Demoness. When he spoke again, his voice was soft yet raspy. "Wh...what do you want with me... What did you do to me..? Why...did you do it..?" Faith looked confused for a moment before answering him. _**"Isn't it obvious? I gave you my abilities as a sort of pre-wedding gift! I gave you part of my soul and in turn you did the same, even if unknowingly, hence why we're taking right now." **_She chuckled at this statement before continuing. _**"I don't want to harm you Vladimir; quite the contrary actually. I want you to use this power. Use my gifts to destroy those who dare cross your path! To pleasure the both of us in eternal bloodshed!"**_

Before he could respond to how sadistic Faith was, Vlad was now standing up in a midnight black tuxedo with matching tie and undershirt. He had chains wrapped around his left and arms to find them weighted by what felt like a ton's worth of weight. Faith was still in her dress, but started walking toward Vlad slowly, making sure to sway her hips hypnotically (A/N see what I did there?) and stop right in front of him.

_**"So what is your choice husband? Will you join me in ending a greater evil, or will you just succumb to it?"**_


End file.
